Kill la Kill: Dimensions
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: Contain major spoilers. In a strange turn of events, Ryuko Matoi wakes up to see that a new adventure awaits for her. As dimensional characters begin to collide with each other, she realizes that it'll take a lot more than a set of skills to get back home. I do not own anything, reviews and compliments are approved, please enjoy. Discontinued.


**Welcome everyone to the new story, _Kill La Kill: Dimensions_. (Yeah, we're gonna do this...this will be a huge problem for me).**

 **I recently finished watching the entire anime series, and I thought it was really awesome. Before that, I was planning something like this for a long while, however plans were not going well, I once thought of a prequel chapter, before trying to switch gears with the game _Prototype_ , but then it didn't work out for me, so now this happened.**

 **For this project, I plan to show a whole lot of dimensional stuff and of course there will be a whole lot of spoilers, so be warned. And also very sorry that this chapter might be a bit messed up, but I've been trying to get this one to work, so I'll try to do a better job on the future chapters.  
**

 **Well then, now that that's covered, let's begin this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything Kill La Kill Related belongs to Trigger, anything that is referenced or shown belongs to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

 _ **Kill La Kill Dimensions.**_

 **Chapter 1**

The eyes slowly opened, getting a small peek at what was going on in front of them. There stood someone with brown hair and she was using a weapon to attack a door that seemed to be locked down, she seemed rather familiar, and she looked exactly the same as her friend.

It seemed to be Mako Mankanshoku, the outfit she was wearing was a sailor outfit, and it was in a black color with red outlines and a black mini skirt. Her weapon seemed to be a red sword and it was bashing itself on the door numerous times, with no success of getting through it.

Ryuko Matoi had her eyes open, she wore her white coat with a red scarf wrapped around her neck, her black skirt reached over to her knees, and her shoes were the standard types. The girl took another look at her friend, "Mako?"

At the sound of that, her friend turned around, glad to see that Ryuko was finally awake, "Oh Ryuko, you're up!" She smiled, "Great."

"Hey...what's going-?" The girl suddenly stopped talking and looked at the clothes Mako was wearing, it looked exactly similar to Senketsu, the eyes, the color scheme, everything. She also noticed the blood red Scissor Blade she was wielding, she thought that it was left drowning in the ocean along with Honnouji Academy and Honnou Town. "Wait...Is that...Senketsu?"

"Yeah, of course it is, don't you remember?" The hyperactive friend did not understand Ryuko's true concern, "I transform, he's my friend, I talk to him, We fight bad guys."

"But...but he sacrificed himself after we fought Ragyo!"

"Who's Ragyo?"

"That insane bitch who tried to destroy the world with Life Fibers!" Ryuko did not mention the fact that she was her mother and her sister was Satsuki Kiryuin, who was also once her rival.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells." Clearly Mako remembered that, but for some reason she didn't, making this a bit more questionable than it is. "We're you having a dream of that?"

"N-no, I swear it's all-" Ryuko tried to move her arms around, but she realized quickly that they were trapped, she looked to her left to see that it was held by a metal bar around it. In fact, it looked like she was actually held prisoner by four bars that held her legs and wrists. "What the?"

"Whoops, I forgot to mention you were locked in here." Mako still smiled, despite her explaining that, "But don't worry, I'll fix it." She gripped the scissor blade and slammed it right at the metal bar, breaking it apart and letting the left wrist free of it's grasp.

It only took less than a minute for her to get out, "Thanks." Matoi said, looking ahead, she noticed the door again noticing that it was, "Mako, I have a couple of questions for you, but right now we need to focus on finding out where we are."

"My thoughts exactly Ryuko." Then, a clicking sound was heard along with a siren outside and the metal bars pulled themselves away from the door. "Oh, door's open." the girl peeked over to see what was around the sides, there seemed to be nothing else here but the two of them and the empty hallway filled with red and black color schemes.

Ryuko stepped out of the room, questioning the possibility of why this is happening to them, things were needed to be answered so that they can understand what was going on. Things were clearly not going any good, and there were too many questions that were asked, most importantly, why Senketsu was alive and why Mako was wearing him. She wouldn't want to ask immediately since they needed to go find the exit and then explain the details.

"Hey Ryuko, This place looks creepy."

"Yeah, keep your guard up." The hall was only lit up by a pack of lamps on the ceiling, this didn't mean anything good out of this, and there was no sign of the door that could lead them out of this place. Mankanshoku kept her scissor blade up and held it close to her chest in case she needed to attack something, Matoi felt like this was sort of a role reversal, she would be using that to protect her friend, only she was doing it for her, she wondered if she knew how to use that weapon's special abilites properly.

No sooner did the two reached a door, Ryuko tried to budge it, but it didn't open up properly, "Mako, give me a hand with this." Her friend came to her side, "Okay, one...two..three!" They slammed themselves at the door, which opened up and they fell right in the next room, which was a lot larger than they expected.

"Whoa, this room's gigantic." Mako stood up and looked around, there was a stack of podiums which lead to the center of the room, the ceiling was in form of a nearly completed sphere, there was also another door at the end of the room and the color was brown.

"Is this supposed to be an arena?" Matoi asked, looking around, it seemed that way and some of the lights were bad at their jobs since they were trying to light up the room properly. If this room was to believed, then this was meant for a fight, which would also explain the hallway from earlier. "Why would anyone put us in here?"

"What if they wanted someone to fight us, think about it, the room looks like an arena," Mako explained, "I wonder who our opponent could be." Perhaps her mind was stuck on the fighting theory.

Right then, the door at the other end of the room was being punched from the inside, alerting the two. "What was that?" Another attack was made inside, and then a blade came out of it, trying to slice the door in half, but failed poorly. "Wait...is that a-?" It was a blue Scissor blade.

"How the hell is there another Scissor blade?!" Ryuko's question wasn't answered as the door was hit and it flew to the center of the room, getting hit by a podium stand. Mako kept her distance and gripped her weapon to defend herself, but once she saw the person at the broken doorway, she was shocked, "Ryuko?"

Indeed, at the doorway stood another Ryuko Matoi, this one however had a blue highlight instead of a red one, and the blue scissor blade also explained the strange appearance, not only that, but this Ryuko had her hair color in white instead of black, also her Senketsu had the inverted colors of it's original counterpart. "Heh heh, finally something to kill." She said, "Mako, you're first, and you, you're-" She stopped once she noticed the other Ryuko, "What the hell!? Why is there another me!"

"My thoughts exackly." Matoi said to herself and then to the other version, "Why are you here?"

"No idea, but all i know is that you're a clone of me just to copy my skills and kill me!"

"No! In fact, how are you even here, there's no way there can be two versions of me!"

The inverted Ryuko didn't think of answering that so she replied, "Well, that just satisfies me, I get to kill two people even if one of them looks like me." She pointed the blade at the two, "Get ready to die." She charged.

Mako stepped forward, "No!" She swung the red weapon at her friend's counterpart, but she step-sided the attack and spun around to stab Ryuko right at the stomach, which the blade went through her. "RYUKO!"

The stab did not cause any fatal injuries to Matoi, she just stood there and gasp from the attack, the evil Ryuko lost her smile as she noticed that her enemy grabbed the blade and then pull it out of her. "What?" The wounds began to heal by the power of the life fibers, making it seemed like she didn't take the hit. "You're also a hybrid?"

"What did you expect?" Ryuko said, she let out a quick chuckle, "We're the same aren't we?"

The evil version backed away, keeping her evil glare up, "Heh, You are like me, but there can be only one Ryuko Matoi." She brought her sword back up, flickering it to wipe off the blood.

"Ryuko, stand back." Mako stood by her side and grabbed the handle of the Seki Tekko, "Me and Senketsu will take care of this!" she pulled it out and then she began to transform into Senkets' fighting form, "Life Fiber Synchronized, Kamui Senkets!"

"Another Senketsu, huh?" The inverted Ryuko gripped her Seki Tokko, "Well then, now we're even. Life Fiber Synchronized, Kamui Senketsu!" She transformed and stood back with her scissor blade being gripped with both hands, "Let's do this!"

Mako and the evil Matoi charged in and swung down the Scissor Blades, which caused a large impact to occur, the ground crumbled and threw Ryuko off her feet along with a few stones that were once the floor. The two kamui wearers slashed their weapons at the same time, creating a spark from the blades and more rubble from the circle they stood in, the evil Ryuko dodged a vertical swing and then swung her weapon, which caused Mako to defend herself from the attack. She used her elbow to hit her, and she stood back from the attack before charging in again, Mako jumped up and slammed down the weapon. Ryuko dodged it and then swung her scissor blade, Mankanshoku avoided the hit.

"You think you can stop me Mankanshoku?" the villainous counterpart replied, "You're not a badass like me."

"I may not be one, but that doesn't mean that I can't lose!" Mako swung down the weapon again, the enemy defended herself from that move, then she continued to smile to show that she was enjoying this.

While this fight occurred, Ryuko got herself out of the pile of rocks, then got her leg out. "Now I know how all those guys felt like, being flown out to the sky like that." Matoi stood up and started moving herself towards the two fighters, but keeping herself from a far distance to avoid their strikes. "Hey!"

"You!" the inverted Ryuko turned her head at the other character, but this was the perfect distraction for Mako as she slapped the enemy's face. She spun around in one second and she slammed her foot down to regain her balance, "Ow, That was not called for!" She slashed the floor with her blade and brought it upwards to cause Mako to avoid it's attack, and she punched her, but she blocked it and was still driven back to the wall. "I'll finish you off first you duplicate failure!"

Ryuko watched as the inverted copy charged forward to swing her weapon, she jumped back from the slash, and dropped down to the ground again, then swung it down again to cut off any part of her skin. The blade actually cut the flesh of her left shoulder. "Does that hurt!"

"A little." Matoi admitted.

"Good, then how about I cut you apart some more!" The evil Ryuko jumped and stabbed the ground where the other Ryuko was supposed to be if she haven't moved. She stood her ground, and then watched as she started moving towards her, She ducked down the horizontal slash, and then rammed herself at the evil Matoi. They fell down on the ground, and rolled on the floor, but the inverted enemy kicked her off and grabbed her Scissor blade back to hurt her.

"I'm not going down you...you copycat!" Matoi shouted, "Once I get you down, I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on and why this is happening."

"I'd like to see you try it!" The evil Matoi stepped back and unfortunately, the Scissor blade extended itself. "Scissor blade, Decapitation mode!" The other Ryuko hesitated, seeing as her enemy was easily able to take her down with that mode. "Take this!"

Suddenly, there came two blasts from the other side of the room, and they both hit the ground Ryuko and her evil counterpart stood on, they got sent off to the other end and then landed hard. The person who did this was wearing a suit of armor, which was in the color scheme of red and black, whoever it was landed in the middle of the room and the three characters got one look at the new person.

"Okay, who interrupted my beauty sleep?" The person said, it sort of sounded like a guy, but had a slim body armor on him or her.

"And who the hell are you?" The villainous Ryuko asked in a irritated manner that someone decided to butt in on her fun.

"Really, I thought everyone knew me."

"News flash, none of us do."

The armored person sighed, "Fine then, let me introduce myself. I am Senektsu."

The other Ryuko said, "Uh...is that supposed to be helpful?"

"Alright fine then." the visor was taken out, and it revealed the wearer's face. "I'm Ryuko Matoi, also known as Senketsu, you happy now?"

"Oh come on! Another me, why does this day keep getting more ridiculous!?" Matoi shouted at the air.

"That's not what I expected from a friday." The Senketsu wearer replied, still floating in the air and looking at the scene in front of her. "And also, what kind of outfits are you two wearing, you look like you're going to a crazy party." She was referring to Mako's and The evil Ryuko's fighting gear.

"Hey, this kamui was made for killing!" The different Ryuko shouted, pointing her scissor blade at the armored character, "And with this, You're going to regret ever interrupting me!"

"Hello? Did you forget that I'm wearing an armored suit?" The other version said, "Because I didn't."

"Shut up about your suit, it doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"Hey Ryuko, Why is there more versions of you?" Mako asked, somehow she moved from her original spot and was now at Matoi's side.

"No idea Mako." She answered back, before they could watch more of this, a new sound was heard.

The ceiling began to open up, revealing only a sky that was covered in black and glittered with stars, then there was a ton of spotlights that shined on them, forcing them to cover their eyes, then the attention was drawn towards the helicopter that appeared above them, it seemed like it was hovering over the stage this whole time.

There came a ladder from the aerial vehicle and someone gripped the start of it, before letting herself fall down to the floor. She landed on two feet and on one hand, with her other being unoccupied with anything really, then she stood up to look at the people. She had brown short hair that reached to her shoulders, her eyes were in the color of blue, and her outfit was a buttoned up shirt that was a little wrinkled and a long black skirt. There was also something sticking out of her gun holster.

"Finally you're awake." She said, "Now we can begin the real fun."

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
